memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AJHalliwell
For old talk's, see: Archive Alpha. From my joining on March 20th, to September 6th, 2005. Some interesting conversations with vandals in there! Setting an example (I couldn't resist saying this.) As a community leader, please try to set a good example for people such as BajoranBrouhaha by condensing your work into as few edits as possible. Thanks. :P --Schrei 03:13, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) Nebula Class width While the Nebula class is a more economical alternative to the Galaxy and smaller overall, all establishing data shows it to be the same width as the Galaxy class. In side by side pictures (to be found in the various encylcopedia's), it is clear that although the saucer is shorter (height) than that of the Galaxy, it is the same length. Further, all establishing shots of the Nebula show its saucer to be the same oval shape from above or below as that of the Galaxy. The figure you are using comes from the blurb on the Nebula class in the DS9 technical manual. Unfortunately, none of these entries are reliable. They tell us that the Galaxy is 195m tall (as opposed to the correct 138 found on this site), that the old style Klingon battleship is more than 300 (as opposed to the 214-228 figure found in the encyclopedias and other sources), and that a Constitution variant that is composed of nacelles attached directly to the connecting interhull (without a secondary hull) is 364m long, when the Constitution refit is only 305m. There is so much blatantly wrong about these entries, particularly in regards to scale, that they can not be taken as canon. From a direct observation of the Nebula class herself, we can tell that she is about as wide as she is long. Therefore, if she is 442m long, she has to be about that wide or a little wider. A figure of less than 75% of the length certainly makes no sense. HaganeNoKokoro 01:42, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Might I suggest movign this to the Nebula class talk page? - AJHalliwell 01:46, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Already did ;) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 01:47, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Rank question At last count, I've confused three individuals (including one vandal). And I'm not done yet. ;-) --From Andoria with Love 02:19, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Vandal Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, for blocking that s.o.b., pink skin. For awhile there, I thought nobody was gonna arrive to take care of him. I think we've all reverted all his edits, but at the risk of stating the obvious, we should still keep an eye out for him as I doubt he's had enough "fun". --From Andoria with Love 01:33, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) *I agree with Shran. I reverted most of his edits and re-edits, etc. It was getting quite tiring. He edited the Awakening page 8 times. If you look on a lot of the pages, someone else did pretty much the exact same thing a while ago, so I doubt he'll stop now. Thanks. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 01:39, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** np; I'll be on for a couple hours probably, so I'll keep an eye out. Thanks for reverting all his edits though both of ya; my comp was kinda slow there when I first signed on (I wasn't home, otherwise I'd've blocked him much earlier). The "Leola Root Vandal" (I have a thing for nicknaming things :p) I'll keep an eye out for'm blue skin and platypus man. - AJHalliwell 01:42, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) FAC comments Thanks for the compliments on the Featured Article Nominations page, pink skin. I'm rather proud of it, myself. :-) However, I don't recall you ever telling that an actor/actress page would never be nominated. All the same, consider it "taken back." :-D --From Andoria with Love 18:15, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Can you help? Thanks for the pics you've uploaded lately, especially for helping us complete the Vaughn Armstrong page. --T smitts 23:49, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- Maybe you can help me with this. I'm just looking for an image anywhere on the site of someone looking shocked, horrified, enraged, or disgusted. Any ideas?--T smitts 02:35, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- I see you're online at the moment and was wondering if you can help me with some screen caps (I'm still working on those tables!) If you could get one of Oxilon and Nocona from "Homestead" or Kuroda from "Canamar". Any of these would help immensely. Thanks! --T smitts 02:32, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Thank you. --T smitts 02:50, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) **NP, if any more pics are needed, the DVD's I got are on my user page I believe. - AJHalliwell 17:45, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) BajoranBrotha Thanks for the pics you've uploaded lately, especially for helping us complete the Vaughn Armstrong page. --T smitts 23:49, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- Hopefully you agree with my quick action to block BajoranBrotha based on the liklihood that he is our "returning sock puppet/vandal, previously banned" guy, despite the fact that he was actually making valuable contributions. The coincidence in uncanny to the 5 other names that this block has applied to. --Alan del Beccio 05:53, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Maybe ban all names starting with BajoranB? :P No, then he'd come back with another name and accuse us all of being Cardassian butchers. --Schrei 15:22, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) **(To Gv) Completely agree, was gonna block him immediately, but he hadn't contributed anything bad yet. But if I remember correctly, that's how he starts: borderline useful pages that gradually phase over to downright spam. (ie: N-word, was canon, but still) (To Schrei) Weren't you JUST complaining to me about using the same subject thing? ;-) - AJHalliwell 17:45, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) Spaceballs: The MA Page thanx for correcting those, i thought from the parody page that what i did would be allowed. sorry if i caused any trouble. Ben Sisqo 17:13, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) * No problem, just be sure to be aware of our canon policy, we like to enforce it very strictly. - AJHalliwell 17:45, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) Bloopers I just noticed your upload. And I started thinking about a Bloopers page, thought I'd see what you think. Jaf 16:06, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf * Hm, not a bad idea. We have a parodies page, so why not. But it'd have to stay away from "inconsistancies" so much as bloopers (ie: Tuvok's age) But some that come to mind are in Unification, Part II you can see a production person in a crystal, also, may want to see here. - AJHalliwell 16:12, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) DVDs Thanks for your comment regarding my screencaps! Yep, I've got all episodes and all movies on DVD (except for ENT seasons 3+4 which will be released here in Germany within the next two months). When TNG was released on DVD in 2002 I started to watch every episode and take notes of Screenshot-worthy things. Then, after watching an episode, I took those screenshots. I then put them in special folders, to categorize them. There are folders for Lifeforms, Planets (and other stellar objects), Planet surfaces, Objects, Starships, Persons, Rooms and Symbols, logos and written languages. Except for the movies and ENT Season 3+4 I'have done this with every Star Trek episode and now have a huge visual database (more than 30000 screenshots) of everything ever seen in any Star Trek episode. If I want to know, in which and how many episodes, say, Tygarians or Guinan, or anything else, were seen, I just look in the corresponding folder, and get the answer and all the corresponding screenshots. :-) Now this work finally pays off, as I can upload the images here at Memory Alpha, one by one (well, not all of them!). I intend to finish the letter A tonight! :-) --Jörg 00:11, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) I checked for the Benzite stuff and wrote down my observations under the Benzite talk page. If there's anything else I can help with, tell me. I'm going to bed now, it's 4.00 AM here right now... --Jörg 01:40, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Speaking of DVD's, AJ do you have ENT Season 2 on DVD? If so, is there any chance you could get some better caps of the D5 class from "Judgment"? I am having some difficulties manipulating the current image with the way it is currently cropped, so if you could, by chance, come up with the same or similar image, that would be great! No hurry! Thanks a lot! Alan del Beccio **How's that? Image:D5 class battlecruiser.jpg. Got one without the energy blast, if that's alright. (inadvertently, originally thought it was the glow of the nacelle) - AJHalliwell 05:11, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***That is, perhaps, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!! Thanks a million! :) Alan del Beccio